


Be cool

by Sharky9boy



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freddy is still a cop, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy
Summary: •he decided that just for once his job could go fuck itself, he had other more important stuff to care about.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 7





	Be cool

Freddy stared at his TV whit out really following what was happening on screen, wondering about how stupid he must have been looking right now to White, he invited him over to look at a good movie, have some beers and maybe get to know each other better before the incoming heist, not to watch some two hours long shitty horror movie that had the worse special effects and plot he had seen in a long time, he knew that he shouldn't have trusted Brown and Pink after they both snickered at his asking for some good movie recommendations, of course they were planning to ridicule him in front of White, fucking bastards.

Well just the fact that he liked White was ridiculing him by itself but this...this just straight up made him look like a total idiot.

The younger men moved nervously in his seat on the cough, before he cautiously looked up at White, he was really surprised to find out that the man was apparently really looking at the movie and not fast asleep or about to awkwardly leave the apartment, hell he almost looked like he was enjoying being at his crappy place and looking at that horrendous movie.

“So uh do you like the movie so far?”   
Freddy asked as he tried desperately to relax in his seat.

White looked at him and chuckled   
“well I'm not really getting the plot or why you like this...stuff”   
he said and made a vague gesture towards the television “but because I'm spending time with ya kiddo I do” 

Freddy listened to White talking while he chugged down more than half of what remained of his beer, somehow miraculously managing to not choke on it, before he spoke again, he needed to be super cool not the awkward and shy Freddy, and alcohol always helped to bring out his Mr Orange persona. 

“Well you see I don’t like this shit either” Freddy said and chuckled “Brown recommended it to me, and told me it was some good stuff, I guess I should have got it immediately that the prick was just fucking around with me when he told me it's called frogs”

White laughed and lied his head against the palm of his hand “ah well this explains a lot buddy boy” 

Freddy couldn't help but smile at the nickname that he had grown affectionate to in the last two weeks.

The older man finished his beer and put the empty can on the near coffee table, before he turned his attention back to Freddy.

“Uh huh...now yer blushing” he said and smirked slightly.

Freddy was aware of it, but he couldn't really hide it or help himself, white was different, different from other criminals but also from the other man's he was ever attracted to, he was so sweet yet completely able to kill someone with his bare hands, and it managed to put his brain in total failure.

And if it was for Freddy he would have already kissed him, but he needed to be Mr Orange, he needed to be cool, so he passed a hand through his hairs and scoffed  
“no I'm not, I think yer mind is playing tricks on you old men”

White raised an eyebrow while chuckling and leaning in closer to the younger men “mh are you sure?” 

Freddy's breath hitched in his throat at the sudden nearest of White face to his, and he inevitably blushed even more, but this didn't stop him from grinning at the other men.

“Aha I Am extremely sure I'm no fudge packer men” 

White moved a lock of hair behind Freddy's ear nonchalantly as he spoke  
“oh yeah I'm sure the gay porn in your bathroom appeared there magically, right?” He said.

Freddy opened his eyes widely and tried to say something a couple of times, but the realization that White knew about him being indeed a fudge packer left him speechless, his brain desperately trying to find some way to get out of that situation.

White observed him struggling for a moment before he smiled sweetly and leaned down “hey calm down dork, it's good that you left it out” he said in a whisper before he kissed Freddy, shutting up his brain and every rational thought he could have. 

It didn't take long to make Freddy lean into the kiss while putting his arms around the older man's neck,   
he knew that this could bring to a series of complications, and it was going to surely damage his career if someone ever found out, but maybe because of the alcohol or just because of how tenderly the other men was kissing him, he decided that just for once his job could go fuck itself, he had other more important stuff to care about.


End file.
